Naruto: Academy Apocalypse
by Frodope Swaggins
Summary: A deadly pandemic roam the streets of Tokyo. Once infected, humans turn into the living dead. With the japanese government opting to "sanitize" the city, a group of high school students and a school nurse must escape before time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

Holy crap, how'd it come to this?

One minute he was playing a nice game of baseball, and then the next he was running for his life. It didn't even bother him that students were dying around him. They were a blur and thank god for that. He really didn't want to witness humans eating other humans.

It all happened suddenly. Too quick for an appropriate reaction to all this.

Still, he had a plan. The treasures hidden in the gardener's shed was going to help them achieve it. He just hoped that all was still there and no one had bothered to trespass like he was about to.

Turning to his left, he entered the shed. He rampaged through, hastily looking for a saw, hammer, machete—anything to crush the skulls of these _things_. Even a simple knife would serve. But in the back of his mind he didn't want to end up with just a knife, fearing its inability to strike at a distance.

His sapphire eyes darted around the room capturing every detail they came across with. Calculating the movements of his enemies, he only had little time to spend here. His pupils landed on a chainsaw, but that was too heavy to run around with. He couldn't move with a mass amount of weight.

Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he found the weapon he was looking for. Grabbing the fire ax, he evacuated the building. But, before he did, something shiny captured his attention.

"Shit!"

* * *

**Naruto: Academy Apocalypse**

**I don't own ****Naruto or Highschool of the Dead**

* * *

It was his turn.

Kiba Inuzuka had striked more batters out of the game than he could count. Fujima High School's best pitcher always delivered which really aggravated him. Why the hell did they have to be in separate teams?

"Oh, Naruto, You're up?" The pitcher hollered from the middle of the baseball field. The baseball in his hands constantly lifted in the air. "I won't hold back."

That earned smirks to all athletes present.

"You won't have to," the blond shouted back.

Kiba nodded to acknowledge his challenge. "Don't blink."

Kiba threw a curveball. his form was perfect in every detail. The countless hours of training he dedicated had shown everyone the results he desired. The brown haired teenager grinned in anticipation of the blonde's upcoming miss.

To Naruto, dipped in concentration, the world stopped moving. The incoming baseball was moving at a speed that was foreign to him. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead.

But, nonetheless he swung.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he anticipated for the right time. He wasn't about to miss it. Rotating his hips and firmly gripping the bat in his hands, the bat pierced through the air. It was the makings of a marvelous hit.

Thwack!

The triumphing thud of contact passed through his ears as he saw the ball propelling across the baseball field. Kiba and numerous bystanders stared in shock. Someone managed to hit Kiba's fastest curveball! Shifting his gaze to the running blond, the brown haired teenager saw a victorious grin plastered on Naruto's face.

Naruto made it to third base before the ball was back in the hands of the pitcher. "Better make that smile of yours last. 'Cause that's the only time you're hitting my curve balls."

The blond widened his grin in response, "You don't know that for sure."

Turning towards his new victim, Kiba pitched another.

The batter missed it. Naruto scowled, mumbling quietly to himself. "Damn it, Chouji."

When the ball hissed through the air for a second time, Chouji didn't hit the flying sphere. Naruto stared at his fellow student. What was wrong with this guy?

However, Chouji managed a connection on the third try. It was an excellent hit. He was so engulfed in satisfaction that he forgot to move to the first base. Fortunately, Naruto's screams brought him back to the world. Chouji sprinted towards his target.

Chouji reached second base and Naruto to home when the ball returned to the pitcher.

The catcher stood up from his bent position when an ear piercing scream ascended in the air. This action brought on Naruto's undivided attention. He followed the gaze of his classmate.

A woman wrapped her arms around the petite frame of a female student with ivory shoulder-lengthed hair. The blond heard one of his classmates identifying her to be a teacher. "Yuuki-sensei," he reapeated.

"Woah!"

"Damn, they're doing it out in the open?"

"This is so kinky!"

"I'm so glad I came to school today."

Kiba howled, "is this seriously happening?!"

In an instant, there was a growing number of spectators. Most of the male population of the class flooded towards the scene, while the females stared in disgust. "Pigs! All of them!" One of the girls screeched.

"Who is she?!"

"I think she's the new transfer student that came from Okinawa."

Kiba started to take a step towards the lovers with Naruto right behind them. This was so bizarre to the blond. He'd heard that one of the teachers had a fling with one of the students. But, to do it right in FRONT OF THEM?! In the MIDDLE OF CLASS?! It seemed like this came out of one of Jiraiya's porn.

Naruto chuckled, "If that happened, every girl here would get raped by a giant octopus."

Wide eyed, Kiba turned to his best friend, "WHAT?"

"...sorry."

As they got closer, the blond began to slowly notice the twitching in the girl's fingers. Her face, as it dawned on him, projected pain; not ecstasy. Sapphire eyes honed onto the girl's P.E. Uniform. It took him a moment to realize what was before him. _B__lood?_ Naruto reached forward and pulled on Kiba's arm forcefully without realizing it.

"What the hell man!" Kiba hissed in pain.

"Hold up. Something's off man."

Kiba scoffed, "Obviously. It's not everyday you see a _female_ teacher give hickeys to ___female _students in public."

"God favored us today," Kiba's eyes were shinning.

"That's not what I mean," Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the scene. "Don't you see the blood?"

"What bl—," There it was dripping from the corner of her lips as she faced the students and forgetting her victim. She kept the students rooted on the ground with _her_ gaze and blood stained mouth.

Wearyingly walking towards her next and closest target, she took hold of his athletic top apparel and chose her next victim. Seconds later, her prey laid on the ground screaming for help. Two arriving teachers answered his calls only to be knocked down by the first victim. It only took seconds before they met the same fate.

"What the fuck is this?" Kiba blurted out. The scene before him brought him back to the movie Hinata and him watched recently.

The blond teenager tugged on his best friend's shirt. "C'mon! We gotta warn the other teachers."

Dog-boy stared at him unbelievably, "You want to warn the teachers?"

"Of course," Naruto replied. "They would know what to do in a situation like this!"

"Two teachers just got their neck chewed on like it was nice slice of steak," Kiba roared.

There was no time to argue. The number of victims increased with each second. He didn't want to be one of ___them_, "Fine, lets just get out of here!"

They started sprinting. Sprinting towards wherever their legs could take them. Out of the baseball fields, beyond the fences, on top of rooftops, it didn't matter. If it was climbable, they could reach it.

As of right now though, they needed to leave immediately. Out of the corner of his eyes, a fleeing student was tripped by another. As he desperately struggled to get back on his feet, a sickly pale arm flew and captured his right ankle. A deathly scream broke out from his mouth. Naruto looked on as another hand latched onto his face arching his neck back. It was pulled back with such strength that it astonished the blond that the student's bone didn't brake yet. And then, he was bitten. A good chunk of flesh from his head and his right ear.

_What the fuck! What the fuck! _Naruto's eyes almost came out of their socket.

Naruto felt a firm grip on his shoulder as he was pulled back to his senses. "THIS WAY!"

They ran west towards the main building dodging people as they did. "Did you FUCKING see that?!" Naruto screamed.

"I wish I hadn't," Kiba said. "Everything's gone to hell."

In front of them, a cloud of students struggled to survive. Sapphire eyes vividly observed one of the guys punching another student for the baseball bat and a girl tripping her friend to ensure her safety.

Kiba lead Naruto around the mass, dashing towards the basketball courts. "I have a plan."

Naruto looked towards his brown haired bestfriend.

"Plain and simple. We go get Hinata and get out of here."

"THAT'S IT?" The blond wanted more specific ideas. Well grounded thoughts increased their chances of safety and Naruto deeply hooked onto that.

"Do you have any other plans?!"

His bag sealed in his locker flashed in his mind. "We need to go back to the locker room. I need my cellphone."

"Screw that! We don't have time," the canine loving teenager responded.

"I need to call Jiraiya and I'm sure you're _worried_ about your mom too," Naruto made sure to emphasize that last part.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "God damn it! Fine."

Naruto didn't like troubling his friend. Kiba was itching to see his beloved and didn't want to waste another second with what Kiba thought was a meaningless errand. Looking back to a group they flashed by, he understood why Kiba was terrified at the thought of an unaccompanied Hinata. The blond gazed at his best friend. If people couldn't survive together, how much worse was it for the others who were alone?

They abruptly stopped when they reached the basketball courts. Worry looks plastered on their faces as they stared.

Worry looks plastered on their faces as they listened.

More screams and flesh feasting filled the scene before them. Students biting other students brought such discoloration to their expressions. Teeth buried upon skin as pain fondled the nerves of the victims. They have never seen this before...

What was ___happening _to their world?

Short grunts reached Naruto's left ear. Turning towards the source, he saw one of themheading towards him! Brilliant sapphire eyes narrowed as his instincts guided him. As Naruto replayed their common movements, he noted that these things needed to get a hold of the victim before it could bite them. So battling with fists was not an option. Well it was, but that would have been a suicidal approach. The blond didn't want to lessen their chances. Bending to the right side, Naruto snapped his left leg to deliver a nasty blow on the front of the thing's temple.

The thing was sent flying onto the wall, head first. His grunts ceased immediately after colliding into the wall. He died instantly…or rather died again. Naruto wasn't so sure.

"Sweet hit! He's done for," His best friend complimenting him.

Naruto stared at his trembling hands then, looked at the crimson stained wall in front of him. He killed a person! His very first one. And yet, he did it as if he'd done it a thousand times. From the balance of his weight to the spring of his kick, he did it so naturally. He felt something strange stirring inside of him.

Staring at the corpse in front of him, his breath hitched as a thought flashed across his mind. The discolored flesh, hollowed rumbles, and that lifeless hue that dominated his pupils, all of these were not elements of a human being.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! LETS GO!" Kiba screamed.

They maneuvered themselves out of the courts and into a set of stairs. After ascending through the stairs, they entered a building. The canine loving teenager looked out of a window. "Look, we have to take the long way around because of what's happening down there." The blond glanced over to where Kiba was gesturing. A mass load of suffering occurring below them.

Slightly to the left of that were the locker rooms.

"C'mon!" They advanced through the hallway and lowered to the ground level of the building using the stairs. From the stairs, they turned left and sprinted to the end of the hallway avoiding themin the process. "Alright, we should be able to get through now."

Leaping out of the building and through the window, the two boys dashed to the locker rooms.

Kiba kicked the door open, obliterating the mechanics of the knob. _He really is annoyed by this_, the blond thought.

But the blond placed it in the back of his mind. They weren't going to spend an hour in this place. He brought Kiba here for the cellphone.

"Get the phone, I'll cover our backs."

Naruto nodded in response. Reaching his locker, the blond turned the dial. When he was able open it, he retrieved the electronic device and pocketed it in the black uniform pants inside his locker, changed to the regular uniform which consisted a black buttoned up top with an orange tee shirt underneath and black slacks with matching shoes. He took out a photo tucked under the sleeves of a white binder.

Naruto paused for a moment. He didn't want to tell Kiba, but this photo was the main reason as to why they took this detour. It was a folded photo of him and his parents painting his room. Within the image, his father was laughing as he pointed towards his mother as she grieved at the sight of her stained tee shirt. To the side of them was a younger Naruto who had fallen off his feet while laughing wildly.

"_GAH! Orange! I got paint on it! Minato stop laughing! This was my favorite shirt..."_

"_I told you to change a million times."_

"_HAHAHAHAHAH! Mom's an idiot!"_

"_**WHY YOU! GET OVER HERE FISHCAKE**"_

"You seriously had me waiting by the door for five minutes because you didn't like the way you look..." Surprised, the blond pocketed the precious picture hastily while he looked to his right to see an irritated Kiba.

"Don't be a dick. There's something deeper at work here. People don't suddenly become monsters because of one bite. I don't know if it's some sort of a new type of bacteria, but what I DO know that is that it's safer NOT to expose skin. If we get the tiniest scratch, we might be done for."

Naruto was given a blank stare in return. "Seriously? A fucking scratch?"

"We're not sure of that yet." The blond closed his locker. "We didn't exactly stop to observe."

With a sigh Kiba opened his locker and started to shed his athletic uniform into the regular school ones; a black, buttoned top with matching pants. A gray tee shirt was seen under the uniform. The dog lover left his athletic footwear on. Naruto informed him that he'd have to constantly run.

Not to break appearances, Naruto grabbed his phone from his pocket. His thumb swiped across the screen to unlock and called his godfather. A few seconds later, Jiraiya picked up.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto screamed in delight. He wasn't able control the volume of his voice. Jiraiya answering brought them excellent news.

"_Naruto, how are you doing?! Are you okay?"_

A dragging breath of relief passed through his mouth. Jiraiya's voice was comforting. Naruto turned to see a beaming Kiba who then looked back to see if anyone had entered. There was no one.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Something has happened. I can't explain it, the best way to tell you is that people are eating each other here!"

"_It's the same over here. I was just finishing up some drafts when an editor was bitten. After that, it spread like crazy! I barely made it to my car."_

"Did he pass by the pet store? Ask him if my mom's okay." Kiba reminded him.

Naruto nodded. Jiraiya's publishing headquarters was adjacent to the Inuzuka's pet shop. The quaint pet shop housed several animals from cats to snakes, but was mainly dominated by dogs. "What about Kiba's mom? Is she okay?"

"_I don't know. I haven't left the garage yet_." Kiba balled his right hand into a fist. "_Listen, don't bother calling the cops. We did and wasted time_."

"The police can't help us? It can't be," the blond saw fear in Kiba's eyes. He saw it when they were on the field first, but hearing they were alone only intensified it.

"_If your school isn't safe, get out of there. Go home. I'll meet you there_."

"Got it."

"_Naruto, don't do anything stupid_."

"You too, pervert."

He hung up and gave the phone to Kiba who didn't waste a second contacting his mother. Kiba waited a few seconds before he heard a click.

"_Hello._"

"Mom!"

"_This is Tsume Inuzuka_. _Sorry I couldn't answer the phone. Leave your name and number and I'll try to reach you __when__ I can!_"

His call went through voicemail. She didn't pick up the phone.

Kiba tried again. "_Hello. This is Tsume Inuzuka. Sorry I couldn't answer the phone. Leave your name and number and I'll try to reach you when I can!_"

Kiba's breathing jerked. He dialed again, this time his thumb was stiff and pressed on the screen heavily.

"_Hello. __This is Tsume Inuzuka__. Sorry I couldn't answer the phone. Leave your name and number and I'll try to reach you when I can!_"

"Kiba," Naruto gave him a stern gaze.

"No, wait, she'll pick up," Kiba tried again.

The phone clicked, "_Hello. __This is Tsume Inuzuka__. Sorry I couldn't answer the phone. Leave your name and number and I'll try to reach you when I can!_"

Kiba's breath was taken from him, "No...this isn't happening."

"Hana," Naruto gestured. "Call your sister."

Kiba nodded. They both knew that her face was eternally glued to her phone. Surely she would pick up. The brown haired teenager dialed the necessary numbers then heard the phone ringing.

But, to his terror the phone went to voicemail. "_Yoooo! This is Hana. __For some reason I can't answer so, give me the message thingy okay?_"

"Impossible!" Kiba barked out. "She always has her phone with her. Even when she went to the bathroom!"

Naruto was speechless. He felt immensely sorry for the guy. What words could he pull to make Kiba feel better? There was that one time where the blond spent hours to assuage Kiba's anger towards his baseball team's lost. But, he couldn't relate that to this! This was a level higher from what he was used to. The gravity of its possibilities was agonizing. And at that, a thought crept up to beat them down.

**Both his mother and sister might be dead.**

A locker to his left had been unlucky enough to stand within the reach of his riled fists. "FUCK!" Kiba screamed.

"Put yourself together! This doesn't mean anything!" Naruto tried to appease his best friend.

"WHAT DOES THIS EXACTLY MEAN, HUH?" He called Hana again. "You get a conversation with Jiraiya and all I get is—"

"_Yoooo! This is Hana. __For some reason I can't answer so, give me the message thingy okay?_"

"This proves everything," a tear challenged to fall from Kiba's dispirited eyes. Kiba's arms were trembling and his shoulders sagged with frighten.

"...I can't live without them."

That was the gasoline Naruto needed. Grabbing his shoulders, he pushed Kiba back. "Wake the hell up! Yes, they didn't pick up. I'm sorry, but that's out of your hand. But don't forget about Hinata! She's still well within _reach_! And, Akamaru too! Who else can protect him?"

Hazel eyes widened in revelation. Amongst the confusion and fear, an objection had slipped past them. Hinata was right there. And Akamaru would fight a thousand of them just to see Kiba once more. He could still guarantee their safety and was well within his control.

A small smile indicated his returning consciousness of their situation. The blond was successful in rekindling Kiba's will. The canine loving teenager wiped his tears using the sleeve of his uniform. Kiba gave Naruto his phone back. "Thank you."

"Anytime, and my phone still has plenty of energy. It won't die on us. Until then, I'll keep an ear out for your mom or Hana."

Kiba nodded vigorously, "Okay. I think we've spent enough time here. Let's go."

After double checking for everything, they decided it was time to leave this building and move on to the other one. But, three inhuman movements stood in their exit. "Shit!" Kiba cursed, "They're blocking the only way out."

"God, the architect did a terrible job designing this school."

Grinding his teeth against each other, Kiba nodded, "agreed. So, how do we do this?"

Naruto never took his eyes off them, "They're extremely slow creatures. And for some reason, their heads are softer than normal humans. Also, it's easy to strike a fatal blow because they constantly leave their heads out in the open when they charge in to bite you."

The canine loving teenager nodded again, digesting the useful information. Using their sluggish nature to his advantage, Kiba charged them head on. "Kiba! Don't!" Naruto tried to stop him, but Akamaru's owner was already a few feet away from them.

Kiba leaped to send a flying kick on one of them. Managing a successful strike, she was propelled onto the wall. The brown haired idiot smirked in satisfaction. They weren't that difficult.

But, in this situation, quantity mattered. And, Kiba signed his death warrant when he foolishly closed the distance between him and them. Optioning to take the one on the left first, he ducked to evade his grasp and sprung to deliver an uppercut.

He flew back and crashed onto one of the lockers.

While Kiba did that, the last one was mere inches away from his neck. It opened its mouth as it leaned in to devour flesh. Fujima High's star pitcher turned around to see Naruto grabbing a monster'sshoulder length hair and throwing him onto the wall. The blond made sure his head hit first.

Blood splattered across the floor. A fatality.

Naruto was panting heavily when he gazed at Kiba, "finished."

Checking to see if the path was clear, Kiba made a mad dash towards the entrance of the main building. However, before he could enter he was interrupted by Naruto's voice. "Wait!"

Irascibly, Kiba turned to answer him. "What now?"

"Wouldn't it be better if we had a weapon? Our chances of survival would increase."

"I'm not wasting any more time! Hinata could be..." Kiba wasn't able to bring out the word and Naruto knew. Right now it carried a ponderous sorrow over their shoulders.

But, Naruto was prepared. "Then what if we split up? I'll gather the weapons and meet you at the classroom."

Kiba looked worried, "You want to split up?"

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment, "It'll be efficient. And, I'm worried for Hinata."

"I can defend her."

"You were barely able to stand against those guys in the locker room empty handed. Trust me, we need this."

"Fine," Kiba gasped in defeat. "Where are you gonna go?"

"The gardener's shed isn't far from here." Naruto said as he pointed west. "I'll go there and meet up with you guys."

"Okay. It sounds like a plan." Kiba replied. "Remember, 2-B."

Naruto shook his head in confirmation and sprinted towards his destination. Silently, he wished Kiba the best of luck.

* * *

Naruto placed the valuable object in a large black duffel he saw lying underneath a table. With the ax tightly gripped in his left hand, Naruto evacuated the shed.

"Shit!" The blond stopped his movements, however, when he saw seven of them walking towards his direction. The path was empty when he was running here. And there had been none of them shuffling around the shed.

How did he attract them? Had he been too noisy when he was looking for weapons?

Dropping the duffel bag and grasping the ax with both hands, Naruto beamed in eagerness. Decapitation was much, much simpler now.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there! I hope you like the first chapter. This idea has been bugging me since I started watching HOTD and reading the manga.

Just to let you know, I've planned for the Naruto characters to be born in the HOTD universe; they weren't sucked by some malfunctioning jutsu or conflicting chakras. With that thought, chakra WILL NOT EXIST.

Thanks for reading and I hope you review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Man, __there's just __no end to ____them!_ The blond thought as another head rolled on the floor. More and more of them just kept walking, filling the small alley behind the gym. Within the narrow passage, Naruto had no trouble decapitating them. But, he had limits. Exhaustion started to spread all over the joints of his body and time continued to tick away.

This wasn't good.

There were no ledges on the wall to take hold of; so scaling the building was not an option. He could climb on top of the shed, but sooner or later they would pile up and he wouldn't get any access to any escape route. Finally, the gym did, in fact, have windows. However, it'd been too high to reach and to narrow for his body to get through.

The blade of the ax lodged itself on the side of her temple. The swing was strong enough for her to collide onto the brick wall.

He stared at the result of his attack. When she didn't groan, moan, or otherwise respond, he erased her from his attention. Instead, his ears snagged the chirp of a brown small bird that was roused by the impact of his attack. His eyes widened instantly.

Wait! He was wrong! There was an exit.

Sprinting towards the shed, he picked up the duffel bag and hurled it on the rooftop. He only had seconds left before they could get to him. Running up the wall of the shed, Naruto gripped the edge of the roof and hauled himself up. One of them had been inches before Naruto reached the top of the shed.

Naruto deeply exhaled. That was a close one!

Naruto started to move across the roof. He strapped the duffel bag to his back. He needed enough balance on both of his side for this to work. Running up the wall, he climbed once again and arrived at the top of the school bricked-fence.

Crouching as he slowly paced towards the end of the fence, beads of sweat formed at the top of his forehead. Naruto was tempted to look down. The beasts below him growled numerously as if they were impatiently waiting for his balance to abandon him. This needed to be precise and perfect. There was no way he could fall.

When he was far enough from the mass, he dropped down. Glancing back towards them, Naruto wondered why they didn't pursue him.

Not caring if he got an answer or not, he decided to head for Hinata's classroom.

* * *

**Naruto: Academy Apocalypse**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead**

* * *

"Look, behind you…"

Saya Takagi followed the gaze of her partner, Kohta Hirano. The gun enthusiast pointed to one of them that sneaked passed her awareness. When the rosette saw his crimson-liquid stained teeth, she abandoned all her knowledge of these thing as a deafening scream escaped her mouth.

In her surprise, the bag that contained a red drill was forgotten on the floor. Saya subconsciously took a step back, tripping on the bag in the process. Her eyes locked onto the incoming student. Her movements ceased, fear clogged her joints.

"Get away!" Somewhere, deep inside her, she knew that that wouldn't work.

Hirano, hoping to save his companion, pulled the trigger of his modified nail gun. No nails shot out, "no ammo!"

"…get away!" She yelled again, terror gripping her. Her shaking wouldn't stop.

Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a red, electric portable drill. "I SAID GET THE FUCK BACK!" She roared, diving forward as she pulled the trigger. The driller served its purpose creating a hole on the center of his forehead.

Blood splashed everywhere as she continued to drill into the middle of his forehead. Some even darted on her clothes. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

That was the scene four figures arrived at. They watched on as Saya viciously destroyed the thing's temple. Her weapon noisily hissing as it completed its work.

At the corner of their vision, silhouettes of dead humans started to appear. Inside, they all knew the rosette made to much noise.

Springing into action, Takashi Kumuro firmly grasped his bat as he prepared to swing. "I'll take the two on the right!" When Kumuro was in reached, he struck the side of its temple sending it on the ground. Moving onto his next target, he leaped and with an overhand swing to her skull which cracked open.

"I'll take care of the left side!" Rei Miyamoto made her confrontation quick as she slapped her enemy with the surface of her handmade spear. The blow was incredibly powerful that it sent him into the wall.

Busujima Saeko was impressed to say the least. Quick movements and sharp reflexes were hard to come by these times. Her amusement never faded as she swiftly dispatched them.

"Ah, watch out!" The warning came from the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa.

The kendo captain turned around to face a set of blood stained teeth. Saeko's heart began pulsating wildly. The distance was too close. She didn't have enough time to evade. His mouth leaned in to chew on her flesh.

Fortunately, she escaped the hands of death.

* * *

A red ax embedded itself on the back of his head. Dying once again, he fell to his knees.

Naruto planted his foot on the thing's back and dislodged his weapon. A trickle of blood dripped from the edge of the blade.

"Thank you. I'm in your debt." The voice originated to a pretty, purple haired girl who was seconds away from being lunch.

The blond looked uneasy at first. Normally, he was never thanked like this, "You're welcome?"

The wooden-sword wielding student placed a gentle palm over her ample chest, "My name is Saeko Busujima senior class A as well as the captain for the Kendo Club." After introducing herself, she pointed towards a busty blond clothed in a white, buttoned top that was tuck under a black skirt which was ripped on the right side. "And that is the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa."

"Uzumaki Naruto, sophomore class A," He mimicked her friendly smile.

"Naruto?"

The blond glanced at the source of the voice. It was a short, mildly plumped brown haired teenager handling a red gas chambered nail gun fashioned in various school supplies that seemed peculiar to the blond. He was wearing the standard school uniform and a black, thick-rimmed pair of glasses. "Oh! Kohta! Holy crap, am I glad to see your face."

Kohta responded by beaming widely at him.

"Hello, I'm Rei Miyamoto. I'm one of the members of the Lancing team." The voice belonged to another pretty girl with long, caramel colored hair clenching a forcefully lacerated broom stick. She was closing the door in order to prevent anymore complications. Miyamoto gestured towards her partner, "and this is Takashi Komuro. We're from sophomore class-B."

The black haired, bat-wielding boy dressed in school uniform didn't say anything but waved his hand.

"Kohta Hirano sophomore class B," Kohta said.

"Nice to meet you," Busujima said with her best friendly smile. Naruto noticed that warmth began to accumulate in Kohta's face. A sly smirk had began to develop in his face.

The blond was about to say something when he was rudely interrupted.

"What's with this mushy atmosphere?"

It was a pretty, pink haired student who formed it into pigtails. She was standing in the corner near the trophy cases. She had her arms crossed and Naruto could tell that her fingers hitched occasionally. Turning his attention upwards, the blond saw that irritation had spread across her face.

"What are you talking about?" the boy named Komura asked her.

"Don't pretend that I'm an idiot! I'M A GENIUS! If we start acting like this, we'll lose next time!" Takagi exclaimed.

"Alright," it was Busujima. "That's enough," Naruto understood her actions, the rosette's ranting did nothing for the rest of them. Rather, it injured more so than healed. The rosette destroyed the morale boost Busujima hoped to create within.

Momentarily, the school genius looked up and saw her reflection. Her school uniform were stained with blood; the result of her attack. "I'm so dirty," she said as tears gathered. "I need to clean up."

The rosette fell to her knees as she unleashed her tears. Busujima kneeled right next to her as she comforted the genius.

Naruto couldn't do anything but look away. That was all he could do to comfort this girl. By the smell of fresh blood, it was probably her first kill. The drill that lied neglected on the floor had taken her innocence. The remainder of her human compassion was carried by her tears. She needed to cry and the blond knew this. It was her way to assure she was still human. Naruto looked around and saw that the group had a unified thought. After this, there was no going back.

After this, she has to kill without remorse.

However, unlike her, Naruto was on a timed schedule. He couldn't stay here any longer. Kiba wouldn't forgive him. Choosing to part ways without saying a word he took a step forward then felt the weight of the duffel bag on his back.

Oh, he almost forgot. Turning around, he unstrapped the bag from his back and handed it to the military junkie. Naruto loosened his body as he relieved himself of that heavy object. When Kohta accepted the bag, he instantly noticed the weight. The gun expert looked at him in question, but Naruto beat him to it. "Keep it. I have a feeling you'll put it to better use than me."

Kohta's eyebrow was still lifting. He had no idea what the blond was talking about. Setting his modified weapon off to the side, he opened the gray duffel bag to reveal a heavy arsenal.

The teenager was ecstatic, "Woah! This is a Hawk PF26W2 hunting shotgun." His incredible knowledge of artillery never ceased to amaze the blond. Digging furthermore into the bag, he found 25 extra ammunition. Kohta looked at the blond with stars present in his eyes. "Where did you get this?"

"The garden shed behind the gym. Take good care of it."

Kohta nodded his head vigorously, "Of course! Leave it to me!"

The blond made his way to the hallway before he was stopped by Komuro. "You're leaving?"

Naruto turned around to face his questioner. "I have to meet up with someone."

"We'll come with you." Kohta suggested, earning the attention of everyone; especially the rosette genius.

Smiling as he scratched the back of his hair, Naruto declined. He didn't want to drag and risk the lives of this people by stepping into his business. And, from the look on their faces, they had no desire to.

"Whatever you're going to do, you'll never make it." The rosette mentioned in between sniffles.

Naruto frowned.

"Saya! Why would you say that?" Kumoro berating his childhood friend.

However, Takagi stared condescendingly. "If you're going deeper into the building, which I know you are, you'd have to fight a lot of them including both the students and teachers."

"That doesn't bother me. I'll tear them to pieces." The blond shot back.

"So what? You'll end up attract hundreds of them above the upper levels."

He was starting to dislike this girl. What was she trying to accomplish by frightening him? Nevertheless, he wasn't going to let her persuade him. "I don't care if I have to kill a thousand of them. I'm not abandoning my friend."

He turned around without another word and entered the stairs to his left. He could feel that the rosette was taken back.

* * *

The thing's head was forcefully detached from the rest of his body. The blonde's ax sliced through his flesh like a knife to butter. A stream of blood shot to the air and soiled the fabric of his shirt. His head fell back supplying a fleshly thud as it touched the floor.

Another vicious kill after another, the blond made his way towards the destination. He learned that if he was stealthy and swift enough, they wouldn't feel his presence. Naruto tightened his grip. Thanks to his newly attained skills three more heads dropped on the floor.

Naruto saw the door to Hinata's classroom. This would've been much easier if there weren't corpses shuffling around the entrance. The blond silently rushed to make light work against the two. The ax was lodged greatly on the head of the first_. _Noticing that the blade was buried deep enough for this to work, Naruto swung the weapon off to the side to push her out of the way. With her gone, she left the other one defenseless against a ruthless knee strike to the surface of his face. To Naruto's surprise, the corpse's face caved under the crushing blow of his attack.

Removing the ax from her head, he moved towards the room. A sound of gushing water entered his ears. There was a medium-sized group of them crowding around, what looked like a drinking fountain. Curiosity sparkled within him as he looked onto the scene. Only a few seconds passed before he discovered something wonderful. They were in a trance of some sort. And the flowing water that passed through the fountain was the conductor.

As Naruto entered the room, sadness was fondling his heart. Azure eyes projected the expression of unbelief as he stared on. He tried to form words to express this, but nothing came out. It was even difficult to inhale air.

Kiba made it to Hinata but, at the cost of his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, its short. But, I've dished out what I wanted to give in this chapter so I'm satisfied. Apparently, HotD does not happen in Tokyo. I'm really bummed 'cause I was using the map as a reference. Then I had to find other maps to help me.

But, I've thought about it constantly (up to the point where I stopped caring). And I've decided to still use Tokyo maps to guide me.

Thanks for reading. Hope you review! It helps with the motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

Hair raising screams overflowed the halls of Fujima High School. The blood of a young maiden of sixteen was painted across the outside wall of her classroom. Envied by the girls of her class, she was a pretty girl; this girl was very fortunate for containing the frame of a goddess. She had shoulder length, golden locks with an asymmetrical cut; it was longer in the front and shorter in the back. Her blue eyes sparkled in the night. Almost all the boys of her age wanted a moment with her. In fact, many of them prepared themselves to ask her to the upcoming spring festival. The only problem was, she couldn't decide whose invitation to accept.

Now, however, she became one of them; a plague, a vile creature that should be brought down and killed. Her admirers didn't even spare her a glance when they ran past her. The boys that liked her so much didn't stop running to help her. Not when she yelled for help. And not when they knew she was screaming to be rescued.

The cause of her death was still munching on her neck as if she was a gourmet meal. The thing's—once glossy white teeth changed into a morbid shade of crimson. Her violet earrings jingled as she chewed on the flesh of her victim. Karui, her name, was engraved on her earrings.

"Karui," she chose to still honor the one who was once her dearest friend. "It's me, Samui. Please, stop!"

Her voice was hoarse. She lacked the necessary oxygen to properly speak. However, the monster continued to dine away.

She spotted an underclassman running down the hall. She lifted her free arm and let loose a cry for help. It was pronounced, audible. And when she finally accomplished eye contact, tears started to damp her vision. Finally, someone who would lend a hand!

But, that wasn't the case here. Soon he tore his eyes away from hers. The young boy entered the stairs and never looked back.

* * *

**Naruto: Academy Apocalypse**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead**

* * *

As Kiba started to sprint towards his destination, he silently wished Naruto good luck. Their relationship wasn't complicated; it was very simple contrary to the belief of the people that knew them. Rivalry was present. However, it never reached pass the point of physical conflict. Both boys knew when they lost or won.

To them, their friendship healed at the simple procedure of a handshake.

Kiba reached the entrance of the school when he saw a collective group of teachers and students. The teachers were preoccupied of rounding students that escaped the school building. Even in the midst of an emergency, the school staff still managed to project a calm, assertive posture. It was procedure, he guessed. Who would follow a shaken teacher who was lost?

A party of buses in the school parking lot never went unnoticed.

"Kiba! Over here," It was his homeroom teacher.

"Mr. Iruka," He replied. "I'm so glad to see you here!"

"You too Kiba. Are you with anyone else? Hinata?" Iruka pulled Kiba away from the teachers and whispered to his ear. "Where's Naruto?"

"I got separated from him. And, I'm still trying to find Hinata." Even in the middle of an emergency, Iruka still didn't want his colleagues to uncover his obvious favoritism towards the blond. The scarred instructor loved Naruto like a brother. He was one of the people who picked up the blond when he fell.

"You haven't seen her have you?" Kiba asked.

Iruka shook his head, "The only students of mine that I've seen are Sai and Shino."

Kiba's eyes lit up. Shino was somewhat close to Hinata. Maybe he knew where she was.

He shifted his gaze towards a large party of students with the intention of finding Shino. Kiba observed the attitude of his fellow classmates. He needed to know who to watch out for if ever the situation went to south. But his studies were unexpected, the students didn't complain. They were attentive than they have ever been in their life. It was a wasteful effort but when the teachers instructed to call the police with the cell phones, their pupils were happily responded. Their resources were used to the fullest. Kiba learned that when a couple of the kids from his baseball team broke a desk and used it to rescue a group of underclassmen.

Then, Kiba spotted Shino talking with his sister. Speedily, he approached him. "Shino!"

Shino turned to the source of the voice. Acknowledging Kiba's presence, he greeted him impassively.

"Have you seen Hinata?"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses. "Yes. She received a text message from Hanabi and wanted to wait in the classroom for her..." A manner of uneasiness appeared in Kiba's eyes. "I'm sorry, I could not stop her."

Kiba understood his friend. Hinata was stubborn when it came to her family and friends. But the thought of her being alone in the classroom still worried him. He needed to get to her quickly. His legs ached for it.

"Thanks Shino," With a wave, he ran past his friend and entered the building much to the complaints of his teachers.

Kiba reached the third level of the building. He managed to dodge through them easily. They were slow creatures and took three more seconds to grasp onto their victims than it would need to if they were still alive. Their reflexes and speed depleted as they gained immortal suffering.

He was approaching a girl of his age. She was limping towards him, dragging her left leg as if she was pulling something that weighed a ton. Kiba took advantage of her sluggish movements and leaped to deliver a flying kick. When he successfully struck her, she flew onto the wall. Surprisingly, she started to stand once again; however Kiba just ran past_her_.

Kiba turned left. He could tell he was near. The classroom was at the south end corner of the hall beyond a set of stairs that led to the upper level of school building. But in order to get to the classroom, he needed to get past three slow moving creatures. They were scattered, so he was only required to take out one of_them_.

He decided on the lanky frame walking near a drinking fountain. Kiba began to hasten his movements. As he charged, Kiba cocked back his right fist and when his target was within range he let loose an overwhelming hook punch. The rotting monster crashed onto the drinking fountain where he touched the button that was built on its side.

A jet stream of water sprouted; something Kiba dreaded. The drinking fountain hissed as water passed through its lips. They turned towards the fountain which was behind Kiba. He heard a soft grunt behind him. He cursed internally; he wasn't dead! His head was tougher than Kiba anticipated.

For such a thin figure, his physical standing impressed dog-boy. _I __get it. A well-rounded punch isn't enough__._

He was about to lash at the opponent behind him, but the other two were coming at a pace faster than usual. The second he calculated the distance between him and them was the second he discovered his slight chance of survival.

She opened her mouth as she closed in.

His felt his heart beat wildly. A pair of slitted almond-colored eyes widened, shit! He couldn't inhale air and remain rooted. The hairs on his arms rose.

A string of short grunts escaped through her lips. Both of them passed through him, stopping at the fountain. Water continuously gushed through the fountain; functioning _soundly_.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, what an interesting discovery.

He left them to their devices and moved onto the classroom. There was no wasted second; especially when Hinata cried through the classroom door. Opening the door, he rushed on ready to annihilate anything that harmed his girlfriend.

Hinata was lying on the floor desperately fighting off a younger replicate of her who was on top. Hanabi secured her sister by sitting on top; her legs draping Hinata's. Hinata's chaotic resistance caused her uniform bottom to ride up; yellow lace bra seen under the school garment.

The younger Hyuuga leaned her head towards Hinata with fangs bared. The older Hyuuga could feel the warm breath of her sibling.

Poor Hinata kept her eyes shut as she continued to cry for help.

"HINATA!"

After hearing his voice, she opened her eyes. "Kiba!"

Before Kiba's presence came to her attention, she was already sent rolling across the room. She crashed onto a group of desks on the corner of the classroom. He stared at her, waiting for her to get up. Fortunately, she never did.

Bending forward, Kiba assisted Hinata off the floor. She wrapped her arms around him abruptly. Then, planted a lengthen kiss on his lips. As they kissed, he passionately grasped her long locks. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah," He said in between kisses, "You too."

They separated for a moment. But before either of them could comprehend, Hinata's lover was tackled by a blinding force. His vision blurred. Kiba's head rolled at the impact. He could barely register Hanabi's animalistic glare.

He heard Hinata's cries.

He heard a soft grunt. He didn't know whether it belonged to him or the girl on top of him. An annoying buzz was poking his head, unendingly.

Soft fingers grasped his neck. They were so delicate. They were so…foreign.

A second later, shapes began to form in place again.

Hanabi was leaning in.

Adrenaline surged throughout his veins and within the last second stopped Hanabi by sending a straight punch aimed to her face. With such a small distance, the attack connected with a massive amount of force. Kiba didn't know if he broke her nose or cheekbone. Either way, it delivered an unbearable sting that left her clutching her face. At the slip chance of retaliation, Kiba hauled himself up and grabbed Hanabi by the neck, then spun to smash her onto the wall behind him.

A small supply of air was taken from her.

More was taken as Kiba progressively tightened his grip on her petite frame. Hanabi couldn't move. She already looked weak; she was holding onto whatever was left of her energy. The younger Hyuuga started to squirm against his hold.

Kiba narrowed his eyes viciously. Hanabi's eyes were starting to roll behind her head. Her fragile fingers wrapped around his wrist. Her twitching fingers told him to ease his grip, letting her live. It was impressive for her to communicate in such a way.

He never did like this bitch. There were constant fires from Hinata's dad because of_her_. He had to walk through hell to impress her father. Two weeks before this nightmare occurred, Kiba managed to persuade Hinata into sneaking out of her manor. Though it wasn't easy, the Hyuuga heiress eluded her two personal bodyguards and the gate guard. As astounding as it sounded, she still couldn't get away from Hanabi. Before Hinata could get to her boyfriend, her father was already waiting for her with his very own guards. So, choking the life out of this girl felt natural.

And most of all, satisfying.

A forceful pull came from his girlfriend, "Stop, please!"

Internally, he shook it off; or at least tried to. He needed to do this. If they let her go, it would be the end of them.

Hanabi's neck compressed even more.

"Please! Don't do this!" Tears were flowing from Hinata's eyes and her pulls began to feel heavy.

Kiba continued to choke Hanabi.

"STOP!"

Kiba abruptly ceased, taking deep breaths as he did so. Hanabi fell down and never got up. Looks like she was done.

He felt soft punches from Hinata. The force of her punch was comparable to the strength of a pillow; it lightened with each second. Kiba felt her rage. It was brewing inside her. But, even her anger couldn't overpower her gentle nature. He knew that and used it to his advantage. "Why? She's my sister!"

Immediately, Kiba turned around and comforted her. Her legs couldn't support her any longer. With the help of Kiba, she descended slowly. Sympathetic arms wrapped around her frame. "She's my sister. She's my sister. She's my sister." She whispered.

"I had to do it. For both of us," he said.

"That's not true."

"If I let her live, she was going to turn us!"

She shook her head. "There had to be another choice. If we just—"

"Hinata, we only had one choice."

"We just have to take Hanabi to the hospital, then—"

Kiba placed his hands on her shoulders as to assure her, "Hinata, listen to me."

She gazed into his eyes. Her face was sickeningly pale; there were bags under her eyes appeared with a dark shade. Her tears were constantly gushing carrying little packages of her soul. A pair of red-stained eyes gave him the most lost and deepest shades of pools. Deeper than the day her dad caught her sneaking out. Hinata stared at her boyfriend like she lost everything in the world.

Kiba tightened his hold, "It had to be done."

Hinata began to grin under his grip. Her lips stretched from ear to ear. A set of white teeth shone through the room. The way she grinned was unnerving.

"I got it! Grab Hanabi and we can take her to the school nurse." Her eyes brightened immensely; flames bending wildly within them. It made Kiba almost agreed.

Almost.

"No, we have to get out of here." The sound of gushing water ticked inside his mind, "Soon, they'll all get here."

"It's easy. Withher wesight and you're strength, we'll be there in no time!"

Kiba distanced himself from Hinata. He stared at her smiling face in disbelief. What was she saying? The way she was talking to him made it feel like she didn't hear him at all. It felt like he was talking to a brick wall.

"Please," He wanted to try again. "Just come with me. Mr. Iruka is outside waiting for us. They have buses with them. We can escape out of this hell hole!"

Hinata pressed her body against his, closing the gap that once stood between them. "Good, good! That's even better! Then we can take Hanabi to the nearest hospital, one with real help and far better medical tools than the school nurse."

Kiba tightly closed his eyes. He currently, didn't want to see her face. "She can't come with us."

"Why not," She asked with a gentle voice. Too gentle, though. It was disturbing.

He didn't respond for a few seconds.

"I SAID WHY NOT!"

The abrupt loudness of her voice agitated the clutch of his fingers. The absence of her softness vibrated through his grasp. He wanted to let go of her, but he couldn't find it within himself to do it.

His shoulders sagged. Kiba opened his eyes to gaze at his demon, "**Hanabi can't because she's dead**."

Her tears flowed even more.

In a second, Kiba wrapped his arms around Hinata, he did so tighter than ever. He closed his eyes tighter than ever. "I'm so sorry, Hinata."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she cried even more. Hinata hugged the love of her life fiercely.

"What I did _is _wrong." Kiba confessed.

Occasionally, Hinata coughed as she wept. His black uniform top was drenched with her free falling tears.

"And, I'm sorry that you had to watch that."

"I'm sorry too," Hinata said in between her sobs. "I never _told_ you."

"Never told me—" Her bite on his shoulder interrupted him.

* * *

Slowly, Naruto backed himself against the wall. He cupped his mouth, "Oh God."

He couldn't stand the sight of it. Hanabi was resting on the floor devoid of life. Her mouth hung wide open and her pair of lavender eyes rolled to the back of her head.. There was a visible bump onher right cheek. Naruto saw a sizable bite mark on her ankles as his eyes flitted across her body.

Hinata currently crawled towards Kiba's body. A pair of azure eyes was fixated on her pale flesh. There was a gash on the back of her thighs. From there, Naruto inferred that Kiba died at the hands of his loved one. But there was one variable that pressed onto his mind.

How come Kiba didn't notice it?

He was a star pitcher in Fujima High School. Not only did he have a great arm, but a pair of watchful eyes in order to capture the body language of the batter. Surely, and he was a hundred percent positive on this one, that he would've seen that mark on her. Blood was still flowing through the bite mark. Naruto still didn't understand how this simple evidence escaped Kiba's eyes. Was Hinata on the floor when he reached her or something?

His friend was on the floor trying to stand. It was sluggish. Naruto knew that he was completely emptied of his life. Puffs of audible grunts passed through his throat. A visible dark shade appeared around his eyes.

"Fuck," Naruto's hand sliced through the air. An audible thud reverberated around the class. His fist was stopped by the wall behind him.

It drew their attention, something he didn't want.

The Hyuuga heiress disrupted her course and dragged her body towards the blond. She moved with speeds that rivaled a tortoise. Clouds of grunts passed through her stained lips.

Kiba was next to advance. Opting to stand, Kiba ascended with the help of his right hand.

"Please, Kiba, stop."

His best friend didn't obey.

Five fingers were securely locked the red fire ax in place. Beneath his sapphire pupils, a tiny flame ignited. He wanted to live. He was going to go through that door unscratched.

Naruto looked down to see Hinata crawling to him. Out of the two of them, she was the nearest and it was only natural that she was the first one to die in order for him to get out. Leaping, the blond landed on her head. She couldn't handle the force supplied by Naruto's weight. Her head was smashed onto the floor, scattering the insides and spilling blood everywhere.

Sapphire orbs darted to the next target: Kiba. Walking in the pace that rivaled a turtle, he was easy to disperse. The blond used the reaching distance between him and Kiba to his advantage. Naruto charged like a deranged bull, sending Kiba crashing on the floor with his human might.

This was it! Kiba was venerable; the opportunity that was given to him. Slowly, Naruto walked in front of his friend. "I'm sorry," He raised his ax, prepared to deliver the final blow. The hairs on his arms progressively rose. _Now__!_

But, his arms wouldn't obey.

___C'mon! One strike is all I need! Move!_

They continued to rebel.

___Why? Damn it, why?_

Like the breeze, the opportunity to save his friend passed away. He rose groggily. It was unnatural but Kiba's newly adopted movements began to frighten him. The way he stepped forward in order to gain balance from rising off the floor stuck in his mind.

Threateningly, Kiba took another step.

___Shit! I have to hit him now!_

Thump-thump-thump-thump. Within him, his heart began to voice his present emotions: abandon him; save your life!

Naruto chose to follow his heart. With Hinata out of the way, he was cleared to flee from the classroom. He dashed through the doors of sophomore class B and never looked back.

Kiba's grunts were the only thing he heard before he left his friend.

* * *

Success! They've managed to get a hold of one of the buses in the school parking lot.

Although there was a minor slip in their plans, they still acquired their main objective. It wasn't easy too. Well, it was at first. But when the underclassman accidentally touched the rail on the stairs with his weapon and grabbed the attention of them around the area. That's when things went south. From there, they had to make a mad dash towards a group of buses.

Unfortunately, they didn't reach the bus without casualties. Most of the underclassmen were wiped out and one girl decided to abandon her life to save her fellow student. For a moment, he felt butterflies flying inside his stomach. When he broaden his prospective, however the scene wasn't so adorable anymore.

They had to cut across the baseball field to get to the parking lot. In a world that was slowly dying, fortunes still continued to sprout. The buses have been there all along, waiting to deliver the seniors in their annual senior trips. Who would've thought that the usefulness they brought with them were abundant? It was magnificent! There was nothing else that could destroy this moment Takashi was breathing in.

"We have to wait for Naruto," Takashi turned to the shotgun wielding weirdo.

"Stupid," The rosette said, "Why would we wait for him? He hasn't contributed to this group at all. He threw us to the side so he could go on his stupid rescue mission. How foolish can you be?"

Takashi waited for Hirano's respond. He didn't want to admit it, but Saya was right: Naruto did choose to separate from them; even if it was a noble decision. However, right now, it seemed that kindness won't return rewards. _Whatever____, what's done, is done__._

Hirano looked down, "You're right. But like him, I choose not to abandon my friends."

A tiny smile graced Takashi's expression.

"Then, I guess that's that." Busujima was smiling as she stepped outside of the bus. She turned to address Takashi, "I'll stay with him. I owe Uzumaki anyways."

Takashi couldn't accept this; his eyes widened in disbelief. They already lost more than they can gather during their escape. Now these two? A senior, kendo captain and a weapon genius? He knew they wouldn't last another day without their helping hands. "We can't separate into groups. We can't afford too."

"You can handle yourselves just fine." The wooden sword wielding upperclassman assured him.

"I was talking about them," he pointed to the school nurse, his friend, and the school genius. "I can't protect them all by myself."

"I can fight!" Saya yelled from the bus.

Rei murmured something to herself with her arms crossed; which angered the rosette.

Takashi shifted his attention to Hirano and Busujima once again, "We can't lose you guys."

"I'm sorry. I can't leave him behind." Hirano wanted to press on.

But the words that came out of the rosette's mouth rooted him to the ground. "How do we know he's still alive?"

* * *

_Shit! They're all over the place!_

Naruto sprinted to the classroom to his left, locked the doors behind him, and then fortified it with a stack of desks. He was in the second floor. He couldn't make any progress. Every inch of this building was filled with the walking dead. There was a set of stairs that was free, but there was a mass of them waiting when he lowered himself. There were no other exit doors to be found.

Abruptly, his head snaps to the windows in front of him. He laughed to himself. A mad thought made itself present. He didn't need to go through doors to runaway.

Snatching an isolated desk to his right, Naruto dashed forward and threw it with all his might. The sound of shattering glass brought a smirk to his face. This was going well.

He watched for anything below the window. There was nothing. Without hesitation, he dropped his ax from the second level of the building and himself as well.

He rolled forward as he landed to soften the impact. He winced under the pain. Fragments of glass stabbed onto his neck when he barrel-rolled. Fortunately, his face was untouched thanks to the cover of his arms. When he relieved himself of his self-made discomfort, blue orbs looked to the broken glass on the building. With a relief sigh, he continued on.

_Alright, lets get out of this place_, he thought. The picture of the front gates continued to flare in his mind.

* * *

"Okay, this isn't working so well…" Kohta yelled as he blasted the dead away with his shotgun.

With the help of the school nurse, they had taken control of one bus and drove it to the fountain nestled in between the school front gates and academic building. However, the roar of the bus brought those things' attention everywhere. That was anticipated, but their quantity was not. Their sickening grunts strummed the strings of his heart, which made him bring the shotgun closer to his chest.

He took a step back. Man, they were advancing faster than they liked it to be. "Guys, hurry it up back there!"

"Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can!" Komuro yelled from the bus. Using the duck tape Takagi packed in her red bag along with a few supplies of hardware and a portable red drill, they were going to blast the horns on this bus; giving them plenty of time to escape. The idea sprouted from the dead's ability to pick up even the slightest amount of noise. Kohta's plan was great but not brilliant. When the bus started to scream, the dead would flock.

"The shotgun's good. But, it can't take on a huge army like this."

Busujima was off to the side lowering their number. She leaped forward and landed on top of one of the dead, knocking him down to the ground. Using the flexibility of her body, she struck the side of the dead's temple with the wooden katana while delivering a high, sweeping kick to her third victim on the left. The thing squirmed under her left foot.

A predatory grin stretched across her face. Placing a nasty strike to another one's head, blood splattered on the ground.

Locking eyes with Kohta, the wooden-sword wielder challenged him, "That's unfortunate. I'm doing well over here."

He didn't respond, rather he allowed the heavy firearm do the talking.

The bus behind them did, however; alarmingly attacking their ears. This was sure to capture their attention and, to the gun enthusiast, hopefully Naruto's too.

"Mission accomplished. Let's go!" Komuro said as they made their way back to the group.

* * *

DUMMMMMMM!

His head snapped at the direction of the noise. Sapphire eyes narrowed in uneasiness. It came from the front gates; without wasting a second, he sprinted towards his destination. And in order to get there, he needed to go through the baseball fields, then the parking lot; after that, reaching the front gates wasn't so difficult anymore.

* * *

Currently Hirano, Busujima, and Takashi were running back to the rest of the group. They executed their plan nicely. As the bus gathered their attention, they were free to look for the missing blond. Takashi already told the gun-obsessed teenager that they were only going to spend two minutes. If the bus didn't capture Naruto's attention, then he was to be presumed dead.

"Komuro, that's not fair. Give him four minutes." Hirano said while running.

"No, it's two minutes. After that, we're rolling out of here without him."

They were in a triangle formation with Hirano leading; Busujima and Takashi tackling any leftovers that came out of the range of the shotgun. However, the team was dodging incoming obstacles that stood in their way. Currently, they didn't care about confronting any of them. All that matters was that they arrive at the bus as swiftly as possible.

However, encounters were rarely missed these past hours.

Takashi looked towards the glasses wearing teenager. Recalling his earlier actions, it was rather obvious that the blond and Hirano were close. But it was odd, he never saw them together that much. Actually, the blond had never visited his classroom to greet Hirano. Granted, Takashi had been ditching recently. It was strange to think that they're relationship held them as good friends. So, then why did he stick so close towards Uzumaki?

Was it because Uzumaki gifted him with the firearm that Hirano felt obligated to come to his aide?

Or was it because the gun enthusiast wanted to hold onto as many friendships as he could through this hell?

He had hoped for the latter. He hoped to retain any of his normal human self as possible.

_Normal human_.

Takashi noticed an undead female who was isolated from the rest of _them._ Swaying back in forth, mindlessly, in an effort to get to the bus. To Hirano's eyes, _she _was easy picking. He stopped running and gathered himself in a high posture. The shoulders were relaxed with the forearms absorbing the weight of the gun. Bringing his weapon up to his chest, the gun genius secured it by tightening his hold on the fore stock. For a short moment, he held his breath and in those milliseconds time ceased. After he pointed the muzzle at her chest, he pulled the trigger. The shotgun responded to him, elevating its head as it roared.

_Her __head was separated from her body_.

Takashi stared bewilderingly at her devastation. Crimson colored liquid stained the rich grass of Fujima High. The sound of flesh falling to the ground sent chills up his spine. It was difficult to gather air that was saturated with rage; especially if it originated from an ally.

Without a word, Hirano continued on.

When Busujima passed Takashi, she sent him a frustrated expression.

* * *

Grinning, Naruto finally made it to baseball fields. It was smooth sailing from here on to the front gates and he was astonished to see that they weren't present; which rarely happened since this hell started. For the time being, it seemed like luck was on his side again.

He passed by a teacher named Aya Yuuki. The blonde's face cringed at the sight of her. She was better as a walking undead rather than human. It wasn't that she was unappealing; no, far from that—she was blessed with natural beauty. However, nearly attaining physical perfection was her downfall. She used her assets to gain favor from the people around her, played with the hearts of men in order to succeed in life. Naruto never liked her as a teacher either. The blond could remember one incident where she turned a blind eye towards bullying. He fumed at the memory of Kohta's torment.

He shifted his eyes to the ax he carried. _She ____doesn't deserve to walk_, he thought. Her lifeless ghastly gray eyes looked right through him. Releasing his breath, he walked towards her. But, on the fourth step he stopped and decided to continue onto the parking lot. ___This world is hell now, she can rot in it__._

Naruto arrived at his baseball field. This one was a very special to him. The thought of Kiba and him training here was still fresh to him. Plus, it was the closest field to the girls' locker room. There was one occasion where Naruto and Kiba overheard the girls playing in the showers. He chuckled at the thought of it.

"_Can you hear that Naruto?" Kiba was pushing his best friend towards heaven._

"_No." Naruto retorted dryly._

_Placing a hand right next to his ear, Kiba said, "Listen! They beckon to you like ramen."_

_The blond's jaw dropped, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH. Nothing compares to ramen."_

The blond looked to his left and spotted Ishi, Den and Hisoka chewing on their victim. Naruto remembered her. She was a star on the volleyball team and Den's closest friend. Now she was his victim and the blond was pretty sure that Den's blood was on her curly, ivory locks.

"Not you guys," He stared at them with sorrow eyes. Along with Kiba, he recognized them as close friends, almost like brothers.

Ishi Gunma was the toughest out of all of them. He would always get into constant fights with the rest of the boys at school to prove his strength. With his bulky frame, it was almost easy to take down every single challenger that stood in front of him. In the baseball team, he was the catcher. Challenging himself beyond his limits, he wanted to prove that he could catch Kiba's throws to point that it wasn't necessary to look. He had orange hair that was done in a mohawk.

Unlike Ishi—who was mostly brawn, Den Tanaka relied on his brain to solve every problem he encountered. He valued education and cherished every bits of information that was filed into his mind. Also, unlike Ishi, he was popular with the girls. Sometimes he would invite several girls during practice just to piss off the orange haired rock. Although Den had contacts, he would often wear glasses as an accessory to his charm. And with his silver shoulder length hair, he pulled it off.

Hisoka Akita was the quiet one in the group. Rather than accept Ishi's challenges, he declined all of them. He was a secretive one and his dark, almond eyes spoke of his nature. But what Naruto really liked about him was his reliability. And when he couldn't come to Kiba for his problems, Hisoka was his second option. The blond chuckled as he thought more of him. Out of all the problems Hisoka went through in his life, he always thought of himself as valuable because he carried the universal blood. More often than not, he was usually seen volunteering at a local clinic and donating as much blood as he could.

The more he observed them as they ripped open their victim, the more he wanted to run a way. The blond turned his back on them and continued forward, "I'm sorry."

But, Hisoka's animalistic grunts held him back. Naruto turned around to look at his friend. Hisoka tilted his head to the right as if _he _saw something wonderful. ___What the hell_? Naruto thought, ___he recognizes me__!_

"Hisoka?"

Unexpectedly, he started to sniff everywhere, his head darting in various angles. He was searching for something. But, deep inside, Naruto knew that he was looking for a new victim. And he was the only one in the area. Then, his eyes fell on Naruto. They weren't dark almond eyes anymore, they became lemon yellow.

With a howl, he sprinted towards Naruto.

_Oh shit! _The blond only had a short amount of time to react. He bolted for the parking lot with Hisoka close on his trail.

* * *

The watch that coiled around his wrist ticked. His eyes were constantly fixed in the arms that told time. _Ten seconds left_, his eyes shifted towards Hirano who was guarding the entrance to the bus. For one last time, a pair of bronze colored pupils scanned the surroundings around the bus. He already knew that Hirano wouldn't like this but there was no one in sight. Walking towards the firearm wielder, Takashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He's not coming." Komuro turned to the school nurse, "We're leaving now."

She nodded and inserted the key to the ignition. The bus roared alive, unfortunately capturing their attention.

Takashi looked to the occupants, "Strap yourselves in, we're going."

"WAIT!" He gazed towards a yelling Hirano, "Somebody is coming!"

He followed Hirano's fingers. There was a group running to them and a teacher was among them! He turned towards the school nurse, "Don't go yet!"

"That's Shidou from class 3-A." Busujima spoke within the bus.

"No…" Rei paled massively at the mention of his name. She looked as if she's seen her death and couldn't wait to get away from its grasp.

"We have to leave right now!" The busty nurse told Takashi, "They're coming from the front as well!"

"Just run them over!"

"Takashi, don't be stupid." Saya voiced her concerns, "Would everyone be able to fit in here safely?"

His fists tightened. There were so much things juggling inside his mind. He looked to the gate, if they leave then they could guarantee their chances for survival. Should he risk it by saving the teacher and his students? He closed his eyes for a moment.

___Screw it__._

Takashi opened his eyes and instantly left the bus to help them. However, Rei pulled on his arm to stop him. "Don't go! You shouldn't save him."

He stared at her incredulously, "What the hell are you saying? That's a human being out there!"

"We shouldn't save him! He doesn't deserve to live."

_He doesn't deserve to live_? Who the hell did she think she was, God? But, it was already too late to decide on anything. Most of the students already entered the bus, starting the worst nightmare for Rei. Then, to make things worst, he walked into the vehicle. Takashi noted his creepy smile.

"Thank you for saving us! Is Busujima the one in charge?" The teacher asked.

"We don't have anyone like that. We relied on each other to survive." She replied with her arms crossed.

"IT'S NARUTO!"

On impulse, Takashi moved to the left side of the bus to see a running blond with an undead chasing right behind him! But, unlike the ones he's seen before, this one was sprinting closely behind Uzumaki.

A cold shill went up his spine. For a short amount of time, he felt a considerable amount of fear.

He turned towards the glasses wearing boy, "He's being chase. Shoot it!"

Takashi watched as Hirano focused his expert eyes at the target behind his running friend. Uzumaki stood in the way, there was no chance that Hirano could hit him even with his gun skills.

"Duck Naruto!" Takashi heard him say.

Amazingly, the blond rolled forward in a fashion that only top athletes could achieve. With Uzumaki lowered to the ground, his head was free for any incoming bullets. But rather than firing a shotgun, the gun enthusiast used his modified nail gun to obliterate his target. The blond's pursuer slumped to the ground in an instant with his head planted first.

The blond reached the bus as he panted heavily, "Oh, you're a freaking life saver!"

Hirano smiled in return.

Choosing to interrupt their heart felt reunion, Takashi called them inside the bus. They joyfully obliged at his command. The dead were starting to accumulate around the vehicle. After everyone was safely secured on the bus, Takashi turned to the bus driver and gave her permission to drive.

Without complaining, she drove forward smashing onto everything the stood in her way. Collecting enough speed and force, she broke through the gates drove off towards the city.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm deeply sorry for the long wait. But I hope this chapter was enough to fill your reading stomachs. For those that felt like they didn't receive what they wanted for Christmas, here's to you. Happy Holidays and thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikaku Nara was not a morning person.

Everybody in his battalion knew that fact. In fact, before enlistees were introduced to the battalion, it was the first thing that came out of the auditor's mouth. No one was to bother him before eleven-hundred. And, if they do, they were sentenced to one week worth of janitorial duty and another job no one was allowed to say.

So, when a trembling soldier, who was obviously commanded by his superior officer, knocked on his door at eight-fifteen in the morning, he was a little crabby.

Crabby being an understatement.

"I want to know the official details." The shaking soldier turned towards him suddenly. For a second, Shikaku thought the solider might have snapped his neck. "And, stop being fidgety. I haven't hit you. Yet."

"SORRY SIR!" The soldier said as he handed his superior a plastic cup filled with the best coffee this base had to offer.

Taking a sip from the cup, the colonel beamed in delight. "Hey, this stuff ain't bad!"

"THANK YOU SIR!"

"I didn't praise you." Shikaku said dryly, "Now, the situation."

Currently, he was seated in a jeep being driven to the 68th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Wing of the Special Defense Force for a joint debriefing. He wasn't fully aware of the situation in Tokonosu. His only conclusion was accumulated by the endless amount of news broadcasting that began this morning. If the media was correct, then Japan's infrastructure could fall within days.

_Amongst the chaos, anarchy could grow if someone seized the opportunity. _

The soldier handed him a hefty folder. "I WAS NOT INFORMED. I WAS ONLY COMMANDED TO BRING YOU FOR DEBRIEFING."

"Jesus, man. Calm down and lower your voice." Shikaku sighed in annoyance when he saw the soldier nodding his head vigorously.

Opening the brown folder he was given before he sat in the jeep, he looked inside to see current satellite images of the streets of Tokonosu City. The images ranged from humans devouring one another to the police seeking order. After checking all the photos, there was only one that piqued his interest.

"Sir, we've arrived."

Shikaku tucked the folder under his right arm as he followed the young man into a three-level rectangular building. Stepping inside, filtered and cool air swept passed the colonel. The lobby was packed with an ocean of employees going in and out of the building. They passed a counter full of frenzied employees organizing papers and telephone calls. The soldier led him into the elevator. The soldier swiped his identification card and pressed the button for one of the sub-levels.

They reached the floor within seconds. After a myriad of hallways they came to a pause in front of a set of double, glass doors with two guards. The guards acknowledged his presence by saluting to him and opened the doors by swiping two identification cards by the handle of the glass doors. Thanking them, Shikaku strode into the room.

The colonel stepped inside a rectangular room that had one of the wall covered by a gigantic monitor. Four rows of desks carrying computers perfectly aligned one another. A party of officers and enlisted personnel worked together to provide a clear flow of information between commanding officers and military units. A steel railing separated the commanding officers from regular personnel. From here, Shikaku had a broader prospective of the city and allowed him to easily formulate strategies for his units.

"COMMANDING OFFICER IS PRESENT!"

"At ease people," Shikaku said as he gestured for all of them to continue their work.

A blond man with a long pony tail wearing a lieutenant colonel's uniform greeted him. "Colonel Nara."

"Drop the rank, Inoichi. You know how that stuff irritates me. Especially from you."

Inoichi presented him with a smile, "Following military ethics 'tis all."

"My ass," Shikaku barked out. "You'd rather kick the Minister of Defense's balls than follow that shit."

"We're in the presence of professionals. Use better vocabulary, my friend."

Shikaku rolled his eyes. Twice. He wanted the idiot to know that once wasn't enough.

Organizing himself, Shikaku wanted to be debriefed on everything. "So, what's been happening?"

"As of right now, we don't have a solid confirmation," the lieutenant colonel said. "The Ministry of Land, Infrastructure, Transport and Tourism has been working ceaselessly to keep train stations, the harbors, and airport functioning. Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communication has been containing and protecting cell towers. The Special Defense Force has been sent to maintain city utilities. We've organized a timeline of everything that has occurred. Sargent Tatami, bring it up on the screen please."

A digital graph appeared on the colossal screen before him. A timeline with several documented points within a twenty-four hour time frame.

"We will continue to update and document new incidents as the day progressed. These are the only ones worth mentioning." Inoichi pointed towards the first dot on the graph. "From various sources, including United States Air Force, the pandemic is estimated to have began in zero-seven-twenty when a police radioed for support in the Shibuya district."

"Pandemic?" Shikaku's eyes hitched at the word.

His friend nodded, "The Ministry of Health and Ministry of Defense have confirmed it to be a viral infection. MoD was containing the biological origin when at zero-seven-fifty they were compromised."

"What happened?"

"One of the employee was infected and from there it spread. Headquarter's been dark ever since."

Shikaku flinched back. It was that fast?

"Sir there's a recent report from MoH HQ, they have been compromised as well!" one of the personnel spoke.

Shikaku gritted his teeth, "Jesus! What the hell is this?" He gestured towards the video on the screen of a woman being eaten alive by six figures.

"Shikaku," Inoichi gave him a stern expression. "We've been task to preside over the VIP list."

A satellite image of Tokonosu appeared on the screen thanks to one of the staff. Several red dots traversed across the geometric skeleton of the city in different speeds. The dark haired colonel observed the swift moving ones while took a special interest on the stagnant ones.

"Someone ping those slow moving VIPs." Speedily typing away on a computer, an officer fulfilled Shikaku's order within seconds. "Send out a tabulated directive broadcast throughout our units. I want these special interests identified and secured. How many men did we send out?"

"Two hundred seventy-six out of five hundred fifty."

"Change the companies' objectives. I want them to focus on the VIPs. Is the mayor safe?"

"Yes, a squad is escorting him and his family out of the area." A soldier answered.

Out of his peripherals, his golden haired friend beckoned for him to talk in private. Relinquishing his post, the dark haired colonel walked over to Inoichi.

"I'm glad you showed up as fast as you could. I've gone through hell keeping them well organized." Inoichi whispered.

"Look at them," he started. Shikaku shifted his attention to the groups of workers. "They are starting to get discouraged. The situation looks grim and I'm not surprise if one of them abandon their work to search for their families."

His blond friend projected a rigid expression, "You have to give them an ultimatum."

The colonel crossed his arms, "I was going to address that. The monitor pulls you into insubordination. I almost ran to go look for Shika and my wife. And, no doubt, you're worrying about Ino and her mother too."

Inoichi lowered his chin.

"Yes."

Walking back to the railing, Shikaku used his best commanding tone. "Everyone! Listen up."

His soldiers paused. No one worked, no one talked. All of their attention was sewn towards him.

"Obviously, this is unsettling to you. Your families are out there and unprotected. Left to fight off these oversized maggots."

A soft sigh passed through his lips.

"If anyone wants to leave their station and go, they can."

Everyone froze in shock.

"However, by withdrawing, you will disrupt the work of others. Those who have committed and determined to serve their country and her community will then follow you out those doors. Foundations will crumble. Before we realize it, everything we have worked for will all fail."

Shikaku closed his eyes as he shook his head, "I am _begging_ you to stay and keep working tremendously as you have been doing!"

Some of the workers lowered their head.

"If you do, you will be awarded handsomely."

"WE DON'T NEED MONEY!" One of his soldiers shrieked.

"The world is ending! Money is useless!"

Shikaku shook his head, "I wasn't talking about that. I've already said this once, I take care of my own."

The colonel turned to address his good friend.

"Inoichi send out the remaining company to look for personnel relatives! I want them brought here and sheltered."

Inoichi nodded, "right away."

The colonel looked to the people in front of him, "Now, will you work with me to protect this great city of ours?"

"YES SIR!"

The vociferous chant of agreement brought a large smile to his face.

"Alright people, good! Have we deployed a team to secure our person of interest?"

"Negative. The POI was discovered dead at zero-eight-fifteen on top of the hood of a police car in front of the Shibuya mall. The police officer's left leg was removed and his torso was crushed. Assailant, unknown." said one of his soldiers.

Shikaku evaluated his choices. Possibilities after possibilities rambled inside his brain. He wasn't one hundred percent confident in any of his conclusion. His mind darted back to Shibuya district. "I'm listing a new objective. I need to know how this all started. I want two teams: one investigative, one security. Have them outfitted and deployed in Shibuya district ASAP."

"Yes sir! Do you have a specific security team in mind?"

Without missing a beat, the colonel said, "Hatake's."

* * *

**Naruto: Academy Apocalypse**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead**

* * *

"Why do we have to be with you guys?!" A male student with orange hair dye asked. "You just decided to go without considering us!"

The bus ride was not an exhilarating experience. Most of the disruption could be owed to the standing fool in the middle of the bus. He spent the entire time berating the school nurse on her driving. It seemed like everything she did was disastrous. The turns, speed and overall driving of the busty blond.

_Be grateful that you made it out of that place alive. _Shizuka wanted to say it. But, she chose to hold her tongue instead.

"Wouldn't it have been better to find a place we could hide at?! Like a dormitory or the school?" the student raged again.

_The school? That was hell on Earth. Anything was better than that place._

The bus was coming up to a damaged waste management vehicle and a smashed black sedan. A pair of hazel eyes studied the collision in front of them looking for any signs of life. Upon further inspection, she found none.

Shizuka was forced to change to the right lane when they almost collided with another car. After a sigh of relief, the nurse went back to dedicating all of her concentration on the road.

"He's right you know!" the school nurse looked through the rear-view mirror to see another one of Shidou's students speaking. A boy with black, shoulder length hair, "We're only putting ourselves in more danger by driving this way! We should stop somewhere."

He paused for a little, "like that convenience store we passed by."

Out of nowhere, a body had fallen from the sky. Shizuka's instincts overwrote her body as she made a sharp veered to the left of the road. The tires of the bus screeched at the sudden change of movement. There was a uniform of uncontrolled screams within the vehicle. Looking back at the rear-view mirror she saw Komuro holding onto the railings, Takagi and Hirano holding onto each other for dear life, Uzumaki, Miyamoto, and Busujima clutching on to the chairs in front of them.

"Can't you drive any slower?! I almost—"

"ENOUGH!" the school nurse stepped on the brake; intensely forcing the bus to come at a screeching halt. "Lay off me! I've never driven anything like this before!"

* * *

Wow, Naruto couldn't believe it. The nurse actually silenced this bastard standing beside him. At first, whiskered teenager liked him for his application of the color orange. It was refreshing to see someone try a new style and it matched with the boy's appearance. But, as the bus ride drawn out, the orange haired boy got easily under his nerves.

To add more to his surprise, he has never seen the school nurse so furious. Back when she was first properly introduced she had such a gentle smile that didn't seem to be capable of such things. But, right now, it was completely opposite of what the blond had picked up. If looks could kill...

The thought made him chuckle a little.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" the boy dared.

He got nothing but a raised eyebrow in return. Did he really want a fight so bad?

"And you," this time, the orange haired boy had pointed towards Komuro who sat with one of his legs on top of another and his bat propped within reach. "Do you have a fucking problem with me too?! Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"Why are you acting like this?" Naruto shifted his attention to the new speaker, Busujima. She stood in front of him, respectively at a short distance away.

The orange haired boy gritted his teeth. Agitation continuously seeped from him, "I hate this guy!"

From the corner of his azure eyes, Naruto saw Kohta coming to Komuro's rescue by lifting the nail gun. However, a hand from Takagi stopped him.

"Why? I never said anything to you." Komuro calmly responded.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He took a step forward with his right fists cocked back.

Instincts guided Naruto. He propelled from his seat before the boy could respond. Ready to catch his wrists before they got dangerously close, he calculated the trajectory of his punch. The blond was ready, he was a step faster than the orange haired student.

But then he was knocked back by the blunt end of Miyamoto's makeshift spear. He dropped to the ground with a fleshly thud. His arms draped over his stomach. Naruto could already feel a massive bruise forming.

The rest of the on-lookers widened their eyes, some of the girls even shrieked.

"...horrible," Miyamoto drawled out but then faced Komuro with a smile. "Takashi!"

Without warning, Naruto heard a chain of thunderous claps from the glasses wearing teacher with black, medium length hair in the black striped suit. An eerie grin plastered on his face increased his creepy factor in the blond's eyes. "Komuro, Miyamoto, it is uplifting to gaze at such wonderful teamwork!"

"However, in order to prevent anymore violent conflicts, we must establish an idea that has been floating in my head for a while." His grin arched a bit farther. "We must have a leader. A leader in this little group of ours."

"And, lemme guess," Takagi started with her arms crossed. "That would be you?"

"Naturally, I am the an adult and the only teacher in here."

Shidou turned around to look at the other students. "How about it students? If you want me to be the leader of this group, will you clap?"

A brief moment of silence passed until a freshman girl started to clap, then she was joined by the students around her. Even the orange haired boy lying on the floor gave Shidou his vote. Shidou bowed for them. "Looks like it's unanimous."

Miyamoto didn't waste a second, she stomped towards Ms. Marikawa. "Open the door! I'm leaving!"

Komuro held his arm out for the brunette, "Rei! Wait!"

However, she ignored him and forcefully opened the passenger door. Jumping off the vehicle, she walked to the side of the street.

"Rei, damn it! Listen!"

"I'm not going near that guy, Takashi!" Miyamoto screamed back.

"It looks like I'm not able to change her mind," Shidou said with a worried look on his face. "Oh well, she's out on her own now."

Komuro gritted his teeth together, "You! How can you say that?" And then he followed his childhood friend to the side of the road. The bat wielding teenager and the brunette proceeded to converse outside the bus. Naruto wasn't able to hear them but his azure eyes snatched glimpse of anger and confusion from both of their faces.

The golden haired boy turned towards the teacher with a heated expression. "Some leader. You won't even help her."

Brown eyes connected with azure, "I must put the whole group's needs before individuals'."

"I didn't think an idiotic teacher existed," Naruto tore his eyes from Shidou's startled ones. "A group is made of individuals. Make sure you think about it, _leader_."

He could feel Shidou seething. But, he didn't care. Right now, he wanted the couple outside to return so that they can reach the city. It was already dark and he comfort of a bed plagued his thought. Somehow, he wondered how he should approach this delicate matter.

_If I can convince Miyamoto, Komuro will follow suit_.

Advancing towards the open door, he passed a grinning Busujima. "I'll take care of this, don't worry."

"I leave them in your care," she replied. There it was again, another strange statement.

No one could foresee the events that followed.

An uncontrollable bus was heading for Komuro and Miyamoto! When it drove past them at a fatal speed, he peered as the passengers who shrieked for help. The untamed machine smashed into an abandoned truck. The impact veered the blue bus on its side where it screeched meters away from the couple.

Then, it exploded.

The fire separated Miyamoto and Komuro from the rest of the group. There was no way to cross the fire! Panic started to spread. What happened to them? Were they dead?

"Miyamoto! Komuro!" The blond called out to them.

"Uzumaki, over here!" the black haired boy responded, which earned a breath of relief from the blond.

Azure eyes searched over the fire to see two silhouettes of his comrades. Calling out, "There's no way through."

Scorching flesh bags started to animate around him. He saw Busujima steadying her weapon right next to him. Non-surrendering, he gripped the ax firmly in his hands. Their inflamed forms were problematic. There was no way to fight them in close proximity. Naruto wasn't sure if he was going to come out of this unscathed.

"Higashi Police Station!" Komuro yelled. "We'll meet there."

"What time?" the kendo captain asked beside him.

"Five o'clock! If not today, then we'll try tomorrow at the same time!"

"Alright!" Naruto confirmed. He nudged Busujima to get inside the bus. When he stepped inside, he closed the door behind him then made eye contact with hazel eyes. "Ms. Marikawa we can't keep going this way."

"I know. I'll take a different road." With the engine roaring to life, she drove passed the destruction.

* * *

"...with discipline, we can reach a higher goal!"

Naruto opened his eyes groggily accompanied by a loud yawn. It took a considerable amount of time for his vision to adjust to the brightness of the sunlight. Naruto didn't like the fact that his eyes were super sensitive against the sting of the sun.

"You snore," he looked to see Takagi looking at him.

Rubbing his eyes lightly, he took note that his ax was still right next to him. It gave him relief that they were not thieves. After he finished consoling himself, he stared at the rosette. "I'm sorry. It was a long day."

To much of his surprise, the school genius smiled. "Don't be. It was nice to see you sleep so peacefully."

"So, that turns you on huh? Kind of bizarre, but I won't judge." Naruto replied with a smirk.

Takagi hastily broke eye contact, "Don't be stupid! I wouldn't do anything that weird."

Naruto chuckled lightly. Looking outside his window, he saw that they were in the city now stuck in traffic. There were columns of cars dragging themselves along a congested street. A street which led to the Onbetsu Bridge. Azure eyes traced the fatigue forms of people sluggishly advancing towards the designated quarantined zone for the healthy. He noted the upcoming checkpoint that could only be entered by a full body examination. The blond also saw a couple of, what he assumed were, government officials in HAZMAT suits.

"I should have realized it sooner. We should never have brought a bus. We're not getting anywhere close." The rosette stated crossing her arms.

Naruto stared annoyingly at the adult in the back, who had been preaching this entire time.

"What do you mean Takagi?" Kohta asked his chairmate.

She pointed at a soaring airplane, "There are other ways to escape this hell hole."

"The offshore airport?"

"Exactly!" the rosette beamed. "They must be dropping people in a nearby, isolated island with small population. A population they can limit and control, preventing further incidents."

"They?"

"The Japanese government, keep up tubby. Could they head for Okinawa? Or Hokaido? Maybe Kyuushuu?

"Hmm, should we head there too?" Naruto asked. It piqued his interest. When he would reach the apartment, he could suggest this to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya.

Naruto gazed down plunged into his pockets to retrieve his phone. Taking it out, he swiped the screen with his thumb to see that there was no reception. His shoulders sagged. The blond didn't want to show it, but he was worried for his godfather. With what he went through in one day, _was it worse for him_?

"You had a phone this entire time, idiot?" Takgai was looking at him with irritation.

Naruto shook his head, "don't bother. There's no signal." He showed her the lack of signal bars.

This surprised the school genius. "No signal? They're suppose to be preserving cell towers!"

"Maybe they weren't able to. Look at what happened to the school." Kohta added in.

"Our school lacked a large firepower presence. If they can't even control the towers then we can't rely on them."

Again, Naruto checked to see if Shidou was still preaching. And, much to his surprise, he was.

"He's been at it for hours, he hasn't stop." He heard Takagi say.

"He's worse than the other guy."

The blond agreed with Kohta.

"Should we take him out?" The gun specialist asked.

"And, start a panic here? Don't say stupid things like that." Takagi gazed down and gathered her thoughts once again."More importantly, we need a plan to survive. Geez, I wish Takashi was here. He'd know what to do."

"Takagi, you like Komuro don't you..." Kohta drawled out making Naruto laugh.

"WHAT?" She shrieked. "Of course not!"

"Ehh, don't hide it Takagi. Let it out!" Naruto egged her on, "this is a safe environment."

"QUIET BEFORE I CLOBBER YOU!"

The rosette looked up to see the nurse and upperclassman stare at her. "...think what you want."

"Please ladies and gentlemen, think not only of your own heart but also of the ones around you! Let them sing in a united front so that nothing may come in between us!" Shidou beamed as his arms moved passionately with the ascending tone of his voice.

Turning back to the huddled group consisting of Ms. Marikawa, Busujima, Takagi and Kohta, the blond didn't hesitate to express himself. "Okay, this is getting out of hand."

"Indeed," the kendo captain spoke. "It is as if he wants us to join his religious cult or something."

"That is exactly what he's doing." the rosette told them.

Naruto frowned, "Sick bastard gets off on dominatrix-type shit. Look at them."

The students were entranced by his deceitful armor. They couldn't look away. Would not. They were already caught by his misleading tentacles oh his words. The whiskered boy pitied them. There was no escaping his falsehood. They chose their doom.

"It will not be long until he turns toward us," Naruto's ears perked up to the tone of Busujima's voice. This person who was not afraid to soil her hands...was afraid.

"Why can't we just run away?" Kohta suggested.

Busujima beamed in thought, "Yes, I suppose you are correct. If, somehow we can cross the bridge. But, it is in the opposite direction of the police station. We did promise Komuro we would meet them there."

"You really are worried about Komuro..." A sly grin plastered on the blond's face as he snatched a hint of jealousy from the school genius. "But, what about your family?"

Busujima looked at Takagi, "Oh, I do worry about father. But, he is overseas managing a dojo. I am more worried about the local promise I kept with Komuro. My father taught me the value of honoring promises."

Takagi's eye twitched.

"By the way, where do you live Takagi?" Ms. Marikawa asked.

"I live at the other side of the bridge, with Komuro."

"Hmmm, well my family is gone. So, I'll go with you Takagi!" the school nurse beamed.

"Hirano, what about you?" the upperclassman questioned.

"Lets see...well my dad deals in jewelry so he's in Holland right now. My mom is also overseas in Paris. She's a fashion designer so she has to go where her career takes her."

"Dude! That's awesome. I didn't know you were loaded." The blond added with excitement while Takagi looked on in disbelief.

"Where does the military obsession come from?!" The rosette inquired heavily.

"My grandfather was in the Navy! He used to bring me in to sail around the peninsula when I was a little kid."

Takagi's eye twitched, "it all makes sense."

Kohta turned towards the whiskered teenager, "And, you Naruto? Where's your family?"

Naruto breathed in slowly. He didn't want to admit it, but answering questions like these still carried its weight. "I live with my godfather near Shibuya district way past the bridge. I'm suppose to meet him there."

"Where are your paren—"

Kohta was interrupted by Takagi's elbow.

Startling, the rosette raised her hands. "You don't have to tell us, Uzumaki."

Naruto gave her the gentlest and sincere smile. _She has a kind heart after all..._

"They passed away when I was a child. I've been living with my godfather ever since."

Kohta's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I was out of place!"

"They're long gone, don't worry about it." Naruto felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was Busujima.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

"Uhhm, if I may." Changing the subject, Marikawa turned to Takagi. "What are you going to do? I'm going with you."

The rosette cupped her chin, "are you sure?"

"Yeah! We're sticking together, right guys?" Both Naruto and Busujima nodded to Kohta.

Nurse Marikawa frowned, "also, I really don't like Mr. Shidou."

"Shitou?" Naruto added.

Takagi looked like she was about to blanched.

"Don't say something so lame..."

"What's wrong everybody? Aren't we suppose to work together?" Shidou asked interrupting them.

The rosette turned to the teacher with a smirk as the group finished collecting their things. "Sorry teach, but no can do. We have our own goals and this isn't a school field trip so were not obligated to stay!"

Shidou narrowed his eyes, "I see..."

A few moments of silence fell around them.

Naruto stared long enough to the point where the teacher began to look like a snake.

Clasping his hands together, Shidou chuckled. "I can see you've already decided. So, you may leave. Japan is a free country after all." There was another long pause. "However, nurse Marikawa is in trouble. There are other students here. As a healer and school faculty member, you are urged to take care of the students. But, if Marikawa stays here then so we'll Takagi and the rest of you, right? We must rely on your capable hands, of course."

Naruto cringed. Did he—the bastard just licked his lips!

A flitting nail brushed against Shidou's cheek rooting him to the ground. It buried itself in the headrest of a chair. A student standing near the mentioned chair fell back and screamed in terror.

"I missed on purpose." Naruto looked at Kohta in surprise. What was normally a joyful expression on his face was now replaced with pure malice. "Always ignoring me whenever I was being bullied. You asshole! How many students do you think beat me up?! But, I didn't say anything."

He tightened his grip around his modified nail gun. "No, I wanted to be normal so I didn't say anything."

Kohta's proggressing mad laugh reverberated throughout the vehicle. "But, being normal doesn't mean shit! Normality is a dead concept now. I'll murder you."

The gun specialist aimed his deadly weapon towards Shidou's temple. "**If you come after us, I'll fucking murder you!**"

Shidou caved under Kohta's relentless killing intent. "I-isn't that going a bit to far?"

Grinding his teeth together in frustration, Kohta turned towards Busujima, "Take the lead, I'll cover your rear!"

Spinning her wooden sword, Busujima beamed at the boy. "You are a man, Hirano!"

Naruto felt the weight of his ax return to him. The sun glinted on the surface of the blade. Grasping his preferred weapon rather firmly, the azure-eyed teenager escorted three gorgeous women out of the bus. Meanwhile, Kohta was backing away slowly making sure he didn't brake contact. When the gun genius reached the exit, the blond tapped him on the shoulder twice to signal the success of their escape.

They dashed for a short amount of time before acknowledging a distinguishable amount of distance between them and Shidou's cult. Naruto stared at the sun for an extended amount of time. It was almost three in the afternoon already. The blond gestured for them to come to a stop to take a short break. The school nurse opened a bottled water and passed it around the group.

"Where should we go?" Busujima spoke up after she took a sip from the bottled water.

Naruto turned towards her, "I don't know this place. I don't usually pass here."

"We'll go through the bridge like you guys said," Ms. Marikawa mentioned.

"Okay," Takagi readjusted her glasses. "But first we have to make sure we can cross it."

"It looks blocked. There isn't usually a lot of traffic." Naruto gazed over Onbetsu bridge to observe the number of discarded vehicles as was mentioned by Kohta.

BANG!

BANG!

Naruto instantly drew his attention towards the deafening noise. It came from a row of commercial buildings, probably one of the restaurants that took most of the lot. It was a gun shot.

"Was that," the school nurse started, cupping her cheek in concern.

"It was." The blond student turned to her and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Pulling her towards the bridge, Naruto glanced at all of them. "We have no choice. We have to cross the bridge."

He didn't give them a chance to respond. Deep in his mind, he knew that this was the right course to take no matter what lied before them on the bridge. It was then that the whiskered teenager realized. They were not the only ones packing fire. There were still hundreds of people trying to survive in this impetuously evolving world.

There were worse things roaming around the streets than _them_.

Without any delay, they entered the bridge.

* * *

Hoarse winds clashed against the windshield of the cockpit.

Inside the cockpit of the commercial plane was a pilot reassessing the safety measures of the plane. Today, no one was allowed to make a single mistake. Mistakes would lead to more deaths, and he had enough of them.

After hearing the rumble, he looked to his right to see his co-pilot seating himself. "We've finished checking the passengers and all have been accounted for. No one's infected, injured, or sick. Are we prepared to take off?"

"She's breathing soundly." It took a moment for the pilot to say it, "they're already gone. Your family is is Tokyo, right?"

His co-pilot didn't make eye contact. "I called earlier. No one answered."

The pilot couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"This is JX089," the co-pilot spoke to his headset. "JX089 to Tokonosu Tower, are we ready to take off?"

"_Negative, JX089. We have a problem._"

* * *

An old man with a cane was limping towards a growling, giant mechanical bird before him. He was missing a left hand and his right eye. His maroon cardigan sweater ruffled tormentingly as the colossal bird bellowed above him.

He was going to reach it.

He was so close!

Thwack!

His balance was taken from him. A piercing pebble whizzed through his skull. The impact did its damage and tackled him to the ground. Spraying the asphalt with his blood, the corpse stared at the colossal, bellowing mechanical bird in front of his eyes.

* * *

There were two people lying on top of a white bus. A woman was grasping a semi-automatic sniper rifle while her partner looked through an elongated, tactical scope.

"Target hit," she heard him say. "Another one. Black hair, red dress. Big boobs."

She saw her. Not a second later, her sniper snarled.

She watched through her scope as the bullet obliterated her temple, gracing the ground with her bodily fluids.

"Hit," he said again. "To the left. Oh man! He was a nice one. An actor, I came to one of his shows. This sucks."

The man gazed up for a moment then looked through his one hundred MM spotting scope. "Adjust for the wind. It just picked up again."

The sniper fired again followed by another head shot.

"Impressive. Twelve bullets, twelve heads." The man, dressed in a navy blue cap, black long sleeve top with a navy blue vest, a pair of navy blue cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots, smiled at her. He was armed with a sheathed pistol on his right leg.

She stood from her lying position and stretched. The strapped pistol on her right thigh hitched up as it followed the pulled fabric. She had been in a prone position ever since her morning began. Removing her navy blue vests, she unbuttoned the top of her black, long sleeve top to start massaging her breasts. An extremely noticeable moan passed through her sweet lips.

"What are you doing?" The man asked flatly.

"They're starting to feel numb." She answered.

Her partner grinned, "I can give you a massage if you like."

"Sure," she giggled as his head perked up. "If you can shoot better than me."

His shoulders descended tremendously as if his arms were being pulled down. "You always pull that crap. I will never be able to match one of Japan's top five shooters, you understand that right?"

"Then that's too bad, Nara." She leaned in, inviting him to the sight of her bountiful assets bound tightly by a white sports bra.

A plane started to elevate after building its speed on the runway.

Nara looked at the soaring plane, "Boats can't dock anymore but we're allowing planes with people to leave?"

The woman nodded putting her sunglasses on top of her unkempt, violet hair. "New objectives from the top. Anyone is able to leave, granted they're not infected or otherwise sick. I heard that Hokaido and Kyuushuu were still accepting people. So long as they help with _cleaning_ the city, of course. I thought you heard all of this from your uncle?"

Nara shook his head, "uncle might have mentioned some of this. I don't remember. He wants me to look for my cousin."

"We have to stay here for a few days and guard the civilians."

The man with the cap lowered his head to look at their equipment, "We don't have an infinite supply of bullets."

"What," she turned to him. "Are you going to run away?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well," she picked up a bottled water standing next to her boots. "I'm gonna go to the city."

"You have a boyfriend?"

The purple haired marksman chuckled, "please, just a friend."

* * *

Saya, the rosette school genius, pulled the nurse back and out of harm's way. Tugging on her white, expensive looking top, the rosette cursed as the blond nurse clumsily tripped on what she examined was nothing. This adult—ironically—was very stressful to babysat.

They could not get a break in this recent, cruel world. When Uzumaki had forced them to retreat into the bridge, they collided into a massive group of monsters nestled within a circle of cars. The sounds of gunfire attracted the beasts towards them which forced their group to fight them head on. Springing forward, the whiskered teenager struck an isolated monster in the temple while Hirano blasted away with his shotgun taking on the horde to the left.

Busujima elected to stay behind them, guarding the girls and finishing the strays that drooped past they boys' attention.

One of the dead had successfully managed to limp its way in front of the school nurse and Takagi. She looked on in terror as he gazed back with malicious intent. His blood, for that matter, would not be confined in his mouth. The crimson liquid seeped passed one of the gaping holes found on his right cheek.

Without warning, he marched forward with his mouth wide open forcing Saya to scream for help to arrive.

And, it did. Within the form of a shockingly agile, golden haired idiot.

She stared in awe as Uzumaki back-flipped over the dead. As soon as he was able to ground himself with his feet, he sent a massive swing across his chest using his favored fire ax. The blade reached its destination by impaling the right side of dead's head. The result was cataclysmic. Blood splattered all over the ground and some of it on the blond's uniform. The fire ax buried itself so deep that the blond was struggling to retrieve his weapon.

An unfortunate luck dawned upon them as a second beast began to advance to his right. "Uzumaki! To your right!" She yelled with all of the volume she could muster and hoped for the blond to have been listening.

And, he was.

Before the dead could grab him, Uzumaki lowered himself and spun to deliver a sweeping kick. Knocking her off her feet, the blond turned his attention towards the corpse that held his ax. The blond planted his left foot against the surface of the corpse and with a huge heave pulled the weapon out of his temple. Fluidly, he returned to his second opponent. He ended her life once again by slashing down and skewering her brain.

However, the blond was not finished.

A second later, he rolled forward and threw the red ax over his head single-handedly. The blade finding its way to a third victim that traveled towards Hirano. Uzumaki closed the distance between them delivering a flying kick that separated the blade of the ax from its captive. When the blond landed, his left knee bent down in preparation of a spin to strike the fourth body that came within his reach.

Its flesh did not stand. A wrinkled, red haired head gyrated a few feet away from its body.

"There's too many of them!" Hirano yelled as he shoved an advancing monster with the butt of his gun.

"No," the blond said while he swung his destructive ax around. "We can handle them."

"No! We can't!" The rosette didn't want to bring down their fighting will, but she wanted to live. Running away was the best decision to secure their lives.

"If we sneak past them, we can make it!"

Then, she was taken from her balance thanks to the clumsy school nurse who had fallen on top of her. Marikawa's ridiculously sized breast dominated her vision. "Damn it lady! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry! These heels weren't made for running," the blond nurse whined back. If they got out of this cleanly, the rosette was going to throw her footwear into the river.

She struggled to stand.

When she was able to, something delightful shone through their terrible predicament. A motorbike propelled itself onto the bridge. Recognizing the driver and passenger of the motor vehicle, Saya beamed.

It was Takashi and Miyamoto!

Plowing down a group with his bike, Miyamoto sprung from the seat and obliterated the pack of monsters to her left. Takashi zoomed passed Hirano, stealing their attention from the firearm expert. As they looked away, Hirano was free to annihilate the mass in front of him.

Incredibly, Takashi drove over a couple of bodies to help Busujima who had speedily taken out anything remaining.

Her childhood friend stopped in front of Uzumaki, propping his leg to stabilize the motorbike. He rose his arm to lift a snub nosed magnum. Pulling the trigger, Takashi assisted the blond in killing the last string of the walking dead.

After examining their surroundings, both boys grinned at each other then bumped fists.

"Unbelievable!" The praise came from the school nurse who had been clutching a bag filled with their medical supplies.

It was, truly, remarkable. They took on at least thirty of them! And, through Saya's observation, Uzumaki finished off half of their number. The rosette was incapable of forming any words at the moment. This golden haired idiot was powerful—no stronger than she had imagined. Looking back on their formation before, he took care of his side of the horde, had a sufficient amount of energy dedicated to protect her and the ample breasted school nurse.

She began to regret antagonizing the blond when they first met. She took back everything she thought about the blond. This boy was marvelous!

Naruto Uzumaki was someone they could not afford to lose.

"Ms. Marikawa!" The school genius glanced to her right to see Miyamoto dashed and wrapped her arms around the blond woman.

"Goodness," she replied. "It's great to see you Miyamoto!"

She glanced at the two boys joining them. "You too Komuro."

"You are unharmed," Takashi looked to his right to see the kendo captain with the gentlest of all smiles. "That is good."

"It's good to see you well, Busujima."

Saya couldn't take the lack of attention towards her. Stepping forward, she grasped onto the hem of his uniform, "what about me!"

A trinket of sweat fell from his forhead, "I'm glad you're okay too, Saya. And Hirano!"

Hirano quickly lifted Takashi's uniform and took the black firearm. "KOMURO! What is this! It's snub nosed! Where did you get it?! I've seen these before! It's a standard officer issue!"

"Later," Uzumaki voiced, calming the entranced firearm specialist. "Let's head to a better place."

No one complained.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the other end of the bridge deserted of any monsters. They formed a small circle to discuss their next destination.

"So, you guys left the bus." Komuro glanced towards the spear wielding teenager who looked uncomfortable at the aforementioned vehicle.

Hirano's eyes flashed in anger for a second. "We had to. That bastard was driving everyone crazy. You should have been there. He was preaching like a pope!"

Silence descended for a few moments. No one was able to say anything. Saya had hoped for Miyamoto to speak up, but she stayed still. Just staring at the ground.

The purple haired upperclassman who was holding on to her wooden weapon broke the silence. "Shall we head east towards Komuro's house?"

"We can't," Takashi answered with a red motorbike beside him. "It's at least a three hour walk and I don't want to travel at night."

A nodding blond student was seating on the edge of the sidewalk when he spoke, "agreed. We barely survived during the day."

"You guys had a rough day too?" Miyamoto spoke in concern as she stood irritatingly close to Takashi.

"Um," The blond nurse to Saya's right spoke up. "I think it would be a great idea if we settled down and rest for tonight."

"Rest?" The school genius curiously asked.

"Yes!" Ms. Marikawa beamed. "We can all stay at my friend's place tonight. It's not far from here. Plus there's a convenient store nearby!"

"Your boyfriend's?" Saya drawled out as she smirked. Out of the corner of her eyes, the blond idiot was doing the same.

The color of her face changed to a more reddish color, "no no no! This one is different. My girlfriend's."

Uzumaki's smirk slowly became more devious.

"Rika is always busy with work. So, she gave me a spare key to tidy up the place once in a while! After we're done, we can take her car. It's like a tank!"

"Tank?" Busujima repeated. "How are we able to use it on the streets?"

The sitting blond lightly laughed, "it was just a figure of speech. It's not real...right?"

"Nope," the nurse said. "It really is! It's like thiiiiiiiis big!"

Her arms spread out to emphasized.

"Anyways," Saya added in. "I'm so worn out after today. I just want to go somewhere with working electricity and water."

The school genius licked her lips in anticipation, "a bath sounds great right now."

"Yes it does, yes it does."

Saya savagely shifted her attention towards a glasses wearing, grinning pervert whilst a string of blood poured from his nose.

"FREAK!"

A front kick connected with Hirano's stomach causing her skirt to twirl up revealing her blue striped panties to the blond who sat in the corner.

Saya paused as they looked each other in the eye.

Then, a faint blush emerged from the whiskered idiot's face.

"YOU'RE DEAD TOO!"

"Ms. Marikawa," Saya heard Takashi say as she pulverized the second pervert to the earth. "Get on the back."

"Okay!"

Takashi turned towards Miyamoto and Busujima. "She and I will go ahead and check it out. When you guys are ready, come follow us."

"Understood," Busujima acknowledged.

Takashi's red motorbike roared alive then a second later zoomed through the streets with the intention of reaching its destination within minutes.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm back-and still alive.

I owe you guys an apology. It's been ages since I last updated and for that, I am sorry. Honestly, the main reason for this hiatus was because I've been enjoying the comforts of being independent and the overall life of a college student.

But, in between, I've been working on the story. Progressing it at the speed that I'm comfortable with. So, don't worry. I won't abandon it.

Also, I've edited and tweaked some of the previous chapters so you might want to read it again. I didn't like the way I presented some characterizations and some of the dialogue.

So, thanks for reading and hopefully you'll drop by to say hello to me by reviewing!


End file.
